Johnny Be Good
by Blazen
Summary: This is a "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths" fanfic. Because I didn't like that happened to Johnny Quick in the end. Slightly AU. A couple of swear words. A bit of romance. One shot.


**Johnny Be Good**

_This is a "Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths" fanfic. Because I didn't like that happened to Johnny Quick in the end._

* * *

Jina was sitting on the glass roof of Syndicate's fancy moon headquarters. She had been inside countless times, as Johnny loved to show off almost as much as he loved running. She was third on his list, sometimes surpassed by the easy money or those really stupid gangster movies. But that was good enough for her, because he didn't give a damn about anyone else from his crew at all. She was sure that aside from the now dead Martian (who always gave her creeps) and possibly Owlman, she was the only one who knew his real name. Hell, once he even showed her the place where he grew up.

Anyway, she never was outside of this building, especially on the roof in the company of several U.S Marines in space-suits. Not to mention, posing as one of them – thanks for the specular visor of her helmet and the radio silence order. She was trying very hard to stay still, not to show her nervousness, because from that she could see from up there, things weren't good for her boss... not good at all.

Right now Johnny was a human-sized splash of light, evidently creating some sort of a portal as Owlman's counterpart just went right through him. She didn't know why on earth would he do something stupid like that, and she was scared. It's not like Jina loved him, love was for fools anyway, but she was... comfortable with him, at ease, she even... trusted him which was strange, because she trusted no one, but still... oh, who was she kidding, it was love, or at least as close to love as she could manage. That's why when all of Head's henchmen were running off like rats from the ship, she infiltrated the high-security Marine Corps base and traveled all the way up to the Moon, and now was sitting her ass off on the slippery roof.

Just as she found out that the visor had zooming system and put it to use, the bat-guy emerged from the portal, barely walking and clutching his ribcage. He yelled something at Johnny and his vibrations slowed down and finally ceased completely. He fell to the floor in a heap and she barely contained a whimper. She zoomed in as close as she could. She made a huge sigh of relief as she saw him breathing. He appeared weak but otherwise unaffected. She knew his worst fear was that one day he would reach speed so high that his whole life would pass in one second. He didn't tell her that, of course, but she was able to guess from some of his late night mumblings or the way he examined his face in a mirror almost every evening.

Finally the Marines were ordered to break in, so she too raised above the roof using her jet-pack and shot at the glass breaking it. It was very stupid plan because if not for the special force-field which would contain air in the building (and which the military couldn't have known about) some of their precious heroes would be dead by now.

They descended to the floor and targeted the remaining Syndicate members. She moved quickly to Johnny and pointed her gun at him, earning an angry glare from the flash-guy, who was holding the weakened man. But she needed to be close to Johnny for her plan to succeed.

After the obvious show of strength and some threats from the president, Ultraman, Superwoman and Power Ring raised their hands in defeat. Slade looked down at Johnny, and glanced at Luthor quizzically.

"He helped to save the world, Mr President," said Luthor with a small smile.

"Still, he will be taken in custody," stated president. "Of course, with his full cooperation, we will..."

Jina didn't wait for him to finish the sentence, because she saw Johnny's face cringing at the word "custody" and she knew that, despite Slade's big words, they won't let him out until he is old. The Syndicate was too much of a pain for too long. People won't like any one of them (especially one of the Heads) to roam free.

She already gingerly removed her left glove and fished out small detonator. Leaping in the air (thanks to the moon gravity) she kicked the flash-guy off Johnny and landed beside him, dropping her gun and holding the detonator up for all to see. As the marines tried to target her and keep their eyes on the criminals at the same time, she removed her helmet with her free hand.

"Stay back, all of you, or the whole base will blow up!" she yelled, moving the detonator left and right to show it clearly.

"Scream Queen!" exclaimed Luthor stupidly, but then again, he had the right to be surprised.

"I don't see any explosives," said Superman calmly, obviously scanning the whole building with his x-ray vision.

She saw from the corner of her eye as this Martian's eyes changed color and quickly employed all the techniques she and Johnny developed to protect their minds from J'edd J'arkus a long time ago. Still, she was a little too late.

"The base is full of explosives, they are just hidden within the lead, so Ultraman won't see them." stated the Martian calmly.

"You little piece of shit!" yelled Ultraman at (now smirking) Johnny.

"Good girl," he whispered to Jina appreciatively and winked.

"What do you want?" asked the president tiredly.

"Let us get to the Earth freely, clear our names and never search for us." She sank to her knees beside Johnny and took his hand as if to show her support.

"That's a lot to ask, young lady..."

"You think just because he is fucking you, he cares about you?" suddenly shrieked Superwoman in rage. "We all have fun with our henchmen from time to time. It doesn't mean anything!"

"That's why nobody's come here for you, bitch!" said Jina and pressed the button before anyone could stop her.

The crowd watched in astonishment as Johnny Quick and Scream Queen vanished in the flash of light. Nothing exploded, and they realized that they had been fooled.

"Well, I don't think Quick will try to cause trouble," shrugged Luthor. "At least not for a long time."

"That's right," said Superman. "Let's deal with the rest of them."

* * *

** Author's note:** Okay, so I changed a couple of details from the movie. First, the space-suits which are used on the Moon definitely shouln't have transparent visors. Second, Johnny was weakened, but didn't age. Really, Flash spent in superspeed so much time, that if it could age him, it already would.

Scream Queen is Black Canary's counterpart. I named her Jina in this story.


End file.
